Motorcycle trailers have heretofore been proposed, illustrative of which are those described and depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,382 granted to L. F. Holland on June 13, 1961, U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,545 granted to Howard Somers and Hugh Wolcott on Dec. 7, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,675 granted to Roger Wilander on Jan. 29, 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,089 granted to T. L. Welker on Dec. 25, 1984.
While proposals such as those advanced in these patents have constituted significant advances in the art, there has been a continuing need to further simplify construction and reduce cost. Accordingly, efforts to further improve trailers have continued.